supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily G3
This article is about the girl from Team Umizoomi. For Fozzie Bear's mother, see Emily (The Muppets). For the girl from the Barney & Friends Second Generation, see Emily. How Emily G3 joined the Tourney Back in her apartment in UmiCity, Emily was drafted into the military and assigned to a SpecOps unit. Although her success in various missions was highly regarded, her penchant for disobeying rules and orders gave his senior officers more than a few headaches. Emily felt a strange emptiness within her. She recalled longingly of the days hustling money in street fights, the rush of hand-to-hand combat, and her fight against an Egyptian demon. The military could not quell these yearnings. One day, the announcement of the next Tourney reached Emily's ears. For the first time in years, her blood began to stir. She would defeat Azazel, Monkey D. Garp, and anyone else who dared to stand in her way of claiming her school as her own. Bursting with anticipation, Emily slipped out from the military base and headed for the Tourney. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds her weapons cache. After the announcer calls her name Emily pulls out two CZ 75 machine pistols and fires them in a fan formation as the camera zooms saying "What am I going to do, I have nothing to show!" then pulls out a Steyr TMP. Special Attacks CZ 75 (Neutral) Emily fires a round from her CZ 75 machine pistol. She has to reload after firing 15 shots. Sniper (Side) Emily takes out her sniper rifle and shoots a shot at the opponent. The shot causes the rifle to recoil after each shot. When 10 rounds are used, Emily has to reload. Shell Tower (Up) Emily crouches then jumps up while doing a shoulder attack with her left shoulder. Mine (Down) Emily takes out a mine, activates it and sets it up. She can set up to three mines before the opponent steps on one. If stepped on, the mine detonates, blowing the opponent away. Hyper Sniper (Hyper Smash) Same as Sniper, except much stronger. Emily Finale (Final Smash) Emily becomes enraged and yells "What am I going to do, I have nothing to show!" before firing a lot of bullets from her CZ 75 machine pistols; and when she is done, the stage is set on fire and slowly damages her opponents for 15 seconds. Victory Animations #Emily kneels then puts an arm on her knee saying "My shells must've fallen out on the way to school! I LOST MY SPARKLE SHELLS!!". #*Emily kneels then puts an arm on her knee saying "Shin Kamiya, I could give you one of my Sparkle Shells, but they don't grant immortality like the M-Cell...". (Shin victories only) #Emily walks up and safeties her CZ 75 machine pistols then says "Inside this treasure chest are my three favorite shells.". #*Emily walks up and safeties her CZ 75 machine pistols then says "And STAY away from my Sparkle Shells!". (Garp victories only) #Emily fires her Steyr TMP into the air in victory and says "Okay! Bot, can you show us a picture of my apartment building on you're belly screen?". #*Emily fires her Steyr TMP into the air in victory and says "Never again will you steal my Sparkle Shells, you monster from Egypt!". (Azazel victories only) On-Screen Appearance Emily spins down to her point, kneels on landing then gets up drawing her CZ 75 guns as she asks "Team Umizoomi, did you find my three Sparkle Shells?". Special Quotes *Okay, but PLEASE hurry! The Favorite Things Show is about to start! (When fighting Garp or Shin) *These shells are super special because they have sparkles on them! (When fighting Metal Face) *It's almost time for the Favorite Things Show, we can't wait to show everybody our favorite things. (When fighting Bowser) *You DARE to steal my Sparkle Shells, Egyptian monster?! (When fighting Azazel) *What zombies is AMS hunting toda, can I join? (When fighting Rogan) *I wish I could hover like your shoes. (When fighting Shadow) *Whatever guns are runned, you stop the right?" (When fighting Rage) *You should need a partner. (When fighting Richard) *How many times do they have to bring you back from the dead?! (When fighting Wild Dog) *I vision your world has bloodied rivers in it, and that's not going to happen! (When fighting Albedo) *Can your Tekken Force lend me guns? (When fighting Crow) *I'd like to race you with a Mitsubishi. (When fighting Reiko) *If I take your cuffs off, can I become Lezarano's VP? (When fighting Regal B.) *Men who impersonate Richard Miller should be shot! (When fighting Ricardo) *How long have you stood after your illness? (When fighting Lau Chan (Tourney 2)) *Wish I could use Vale Tudo, Muay thai and Hapkido like you. (When fighting Vanessa (Virtua Fighter) (Tourney 2)) *Did you take my shells? (When fighting Rouge (Tourney 2)) *I wish I had samurai skills to be your partner. (When fighting Raven (Tekken) (Tourney 2)) *Does Sparhawk Wing have bandits? (When fighting Henriksen (Tourney 2)) *How's life in British army forces compared to VSSE? (When fighting Keith (Tourney 2)) *If only you weren't possessed by the malfested. (When fighting Estes (Tourney 2)) *Doesn't the first part of your training include fighting your team members without killing them? (When fighting Hiromi (Tourney 2)) Trivia *Emily G3 shares her French voice actress with Gina X. *Emily G3 shares her German voice actress with Master Chloe, Karin Kanzuki, the Green Proton, Anne Shirley, and Oichi. *Along with Casey, Kayla and Sophia XL, Emily G3 is the only live-action Team Umizoomi character who is available at the start of the game. *Emily G3's quotes in Tourney are those combined from the Team Umizoomi episode called Favourite Things Show and some original quotes. *When Emily G3 fights Azazel, she accuses him of stealing her Sparkle Shells in her only episode appearance in Team Umizoomi. *Emily G3 is the only live-action Team Umizoomi character who mentions Team Umizoomi in an original quote thus far. *Prior to Tourney, Emily G3 was simply known as "Emily". *Monkey D. Garp is Emily G3's default rival. Sieg Hart is Emily G3's second rival, the latter of which is introduced in the sequel. Category:Playable characters Category:Characters with a name change Category:Female characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Team Umizoomi characters Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Starter characters